1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buttstocks for small arms such as the M-16 or AR-15 rifles or comparable small arms weapons.
2. Related Art
Adjustable buttstocks have been regularly provided to permit a shooter to lengthen or shorten the overall configuration of the weapon to accommodate his/her size and/or the nature of the mission in which the weapon is being deployed.